Long Kiss Goodbye
by Aizuka Nami
Summary: Kami-sama, kumohon jangan ambil aku, sebelum aku merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang remaja itu. First Fanfic! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Nyahaaaii~ Apakabar Minna?. Baik kan? *sokkenal*. Nah, saya, Aizuka, Author bajakan dari Negeri Putih Biru, membawakan sebuah First Fanfic yang sangaat banyak kekurangan dimana-mana. Jadi, bagi yang bersedia membaca, mohon bantuannya yaa ^^. Oke, segitu saja bacotan saya. Happy Reading ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort.

Warning : Typo bertebaran bak butiran debu, OOC, alur ngebut banget.

Story ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya tidak pernah memplagiatkan Story manapun.

Judul terinspirasi dari Ending Naruto, Long Kiss Goodbye-Halcali.

**Chapter 1**

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

"Naruto-Sama, sudahlah, anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Anda belum pulih," ujar seseorang kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berpakaian putih abu-abu yang sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto itu, tetap tidak perduli. Dia tetap melangkah keluar ruangan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Genma. Aku ingin sekolah hari ini. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah banyak tertinggal pelajaran," jawab Naruto sambil terus menyeret langkahnya.

"Naruto-Sama, saya bisa memanggilkan guru kesini untuk mengajari anda. Anda tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Penyakit anda bisa bertambah parah," ujar seseorang bernama Genma itu. Tak menyerah membujuk anak majikannya, Namikaze Naruto.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Genma tetap menunggu keputusan Naruto di depan pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat dua pekan ini. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Genma-san. Kalau kau takut dimarahi Ayah, Aku yang akan bicara padanya nanti. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi juga sakitnya hilang. Sekarang, bantu aku menyiapkan mobil ke sekolah,"

Genma hanya mendengus. Dia tak bisa melawan anak majikannya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Genma mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memencet beberapa nomor dan menelpon seseorang.

"Antar Naruto-Sama ke sekolahnya. Datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Segera"

Konoha High School, 07.00.

Inilah sekolah Naruto. Rindu sekali rasanya melihat sekolahnya ini. Sebagai murid, harusnya Naruto mendatangi sekolah ini setiap hari, belajar bersama teman-temannya, bermain dan bergaul layaknya remaja SMA normal. Tapi, Naruto sadar, kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu perlahan tapi pasti akan mulai sirna. Ya, mulai saat itu, Naruto tak bisa datang ke sekolahnya setiap hari. Karena penyakitnya. Yang menuntutnya untuk diam di Rumah Sakit.

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda itu. Terlihat bahwa dia senang sekali bisa datang ke sekolahnya yang sudah kurang lebih 2 minggu dia tinggalkan. Karena terapi sialan itu, dia harus diam di Rumah Sakit dan tertinggal sangat-sangat banyak pelajaran sekolahnya.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Terlihat sekolah sudah ramai dengan murid-murid lalu lalang. Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kelas Naruto, XI-A berada di lantai 2.

Dengan semangat berkibar dan rindu akan teman-temannya, Naruto menaiki tangga dengan semangat. Membiarkan rasa sakit yang ada dadanya. Semangat mengalahkan semua sakit yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya, dapat juga ruangan yang Naruto cari. XI-A!. Naruto mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan..

"Ohayou Minna~," sapa Naruto saat seisi kelas langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sembuh?," tanya seorang laki-laki dengan tato di pipinya begitu melihat Naruto muncul. Setaunya, Kakashi-Sensei bilang, Naruto tidak akan masuk selama tiga minggu. Dan ini baru minggu kedua Naruto tidak masuk.

"Iya Kiba, aku sudah sembuh," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar sembari duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Dobe. Kenapa sudah masuk?. Kau masih sakit kan? Jangan bilang kau kabur," sambung seorang berambut emo yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ahh si bodoh ini. Pasti kau kabur, iya kan?" semprot seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di depan mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar semprotan perhatian dari temannya. Terutama temannya dari SMP, Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki berambut emo. Dan Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink.

"Aku tidak tanggung jika kau mati disini, Dobe," ujar sang Uchiha menatap teman sebelahnya itu.

Naruto cemberut. "Kau kira aku selemah itu, Teme?. Aku tidak akan mati sampai aku mengalahkanmu sebagai peringkat pertama!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah emosi yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn. Kalau begitu jangan cepat mati, Dobe." ujar Sasuke asal tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Ya, Naruto juga berharap dia takkan cepat mati. Setidaknya untuk waktu dekat ini, Ia ingin melewati masa remajanya.

Dan satu lagi keinginan Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke tak perlu tahu keadaan fisiknya saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Akhiri pertengkaran bodoh ini. Lebih baik kau belajar. Asuma-sensei bisa menyundutmu dengan rokok kalau nilaimu tak membaik, Naruto," ujar Sakura seraya melempar buku catatan IPA ke wajah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sakura-Chan~. Kau sangat baik hati. Aku bawa pulang catatannya ya~" ucap Naruto kembali memarken senyumnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei menuju kesini membawa seorang murid baru lho!. Perempuan!," teriak Ino Yamanaka si biang gosip sembari memasuki kelas.

"Hah? Yang benar? Bagaimana? Cantik tidak?" tanya Karin, satu-satunya orang yang tertarik akan perkataan Ino.

"Lumayanlah. Rambutnya panjang, manis sekali. Badannya juga bagus. Ah, sempurna deh!" ujar Ino sambil memangku kakinya menghadap Karin. Dan gosip itu berlanjut antara mereka berdua.

"Murid baru? Wah menyenangkan sekali!" ucap Sakura riang. Memang sekarang Sakura duduk sendirian, semenjak teman sebelanya, Tenten, pindah sekolah.

Benar saja, beberapa saat setelah itu, Kakashi masuk dengan seorang gadis mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ohayou Minna. Pagi yang cerah ya." sapa Kakashi pada murid-muridnya yang sudah duduk teratur.

"Pagi Sensei." jawab murid-muridnya singkat.

"Hng, Naruto, seingatku, orangtuamu bilang, kau izin 3 minggu tidak masuk. Kenapa sudah masuk?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Naruto ada di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Sensei. Aku sudah sangat sehat," jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Kakashi geleng-geleng.

"Baik. Ehem. Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Menggantikan Tenten yang pindah sekolah," lanjut Kakashi. "Kenalkan dirimu, Hyuuga," lanjut Kakashi lagi.

Pandangan seisi kelas sekarang tertuju pada gadis yang diketahui bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Ba-Baik. Moshi-Moshi Minna. Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Se- senang bertemu de-dengan kalian, Mohon Ba-bantuannya," ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Baik. Sudah tau namanya kan?. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Nomor handphone!"

"Tempat tinggal!"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting pun dilayangkan beberapa murid. Membuat Kakashi geleng-geleng.

"Kalau urusan pribadi, bisa kalian tanyakan saat jam istirahat. Nah, Hyuuga, duduklah disamping Haruno Sakura ya," ujar Kakashi sembari menunjuk Sakura yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menuju tempat duduknya yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Dan Kakashi pun memulai pelajarannya.

*Skip Time*

**Neett-Neett**

Bel pergantian pelajaran berdering

"Nah, sampai disitu pelajaran kita hari ini. PR jangan lupa dikerjakan. Sampai jumpa," ujar Kakashi singkat sembari meninggalkan kelas.

"Oiya Hinata, kalau pelajaran kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sedari pelajaran Kakashi tadi, Sakura tidak memperhatikan. Dia sibuk mewawancarai Hinata.

"I-IPA Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata masih terbata.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa mengajari si bodoh ini kan?. Kasihan dia, IPA nilainya selalu rendah," ujar Sakura menunjuk Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, jangan permalukan aku di depan murid baru dong!" ujar Naruto ngambek.

"Oh iya Hinata. Aku mau memperkenalkan. Yang rambutnya seperti durian ini, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia sangat bodoh," sambung Sakura tanpa memperdulikan deathglare Naruto.

"Dan yang berambut seperti pantat ayam ini, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sakura lagi.

"Hai Hinata. Aku Naruto. Kau suka kelas ini?. Kuharap, kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik," ujar Naruto ramah sekali. Membuat pipi Hinata sedikit merona.

"I-iya Namikaze-san. A-aku suka kelas i-ini. A-aku harap ju-juga begitu," jawab Hinata dengan rona merah tambah melebar di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil Naruto saja," ujar Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Panggil Dobe juga boleh," sambung Sasuke cuek sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Aku ingin suatu saat kita bisa pukul-pukulan di lapangan, Teme," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya. Elusan di dada itu bukan karena mencoba bersabar menghadapi Sasuke. Tapi karena rasa sakit itu mengirisnya dadanya. Lagi.

**000-00**

"Hei Hinata, rumahmu dimana? Apa kita bisa pulang bersama?" tanya Sakura sembari membereskan bukunya. Ya, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang.

"Mansion Hyuuga. Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata yang sudah selesai memebereskan bukunya.

"Oh, Mansion Hyuuga. Itu perumahan baru kan?. Ah, berarti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Rumah kita berlawanan arah. Maaf ya," ujar Sakura dengan raut kecewa.

"I-itu tidak masalah Sakura-chan. La-lagipula, tidak jauh dari si-sini kok," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Pulang bersamaku saja Hinata-chan. Rumah kita satu arah. Aku dijemput lho," sela Naruto yang mendengarkan percakapan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Nah, bagus itu. Kau pulang dengan Naruto saja. Kau kan orang baru disini. Nanti kamu nyasar," sahut Sakura.

"A-Ano, ti-tidak usah. Na-nanti merepotkan Naruto-kun. A-aku ingin sekalian jalan-jalan," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya tidak merepotkan sih. Tapi kalau Hinata mau jalan-jalan, baiklah. Lain waktu kita pulang bersama. Aku duluan ya. Daah semua. Hinata, awas nyasar ya," teriak Naruto melambaikan tanganya menuju keluar kelas.

Rona merah menempel di wajah Hinata. Lagi.

"Si bodoh itu. Ayo pulang, Hinata," ajak Sakura menarik tangan Hinata.

**000-000**

Hinata masih saja membolak balik peta di tangannya. Oke, perkataan Sakura bahwa dia akan nyasar itu benar. Sekarang, dia ada di sebuah jalan kecil sepi yang lembab sekali sambil terus membolak balik peta Konoha. Berharap menemukan jalan pulang.

Nihil, dia sendiri tak tahu dia dimana. Padahal, seingatnya, tadi pagi dia diantar Neji lewat sini. Tapi kenapa jalan tadi pagi serasa menghilang?. Setaunya, dari gang ini, akan tembus langsung ke jalan utama Konoha.

Menelpon Neji dan meminta dijemput?. Tidak. Dia akan mengganggu pekerjaan Neji kalau begitu.

Oke. Jalan terakhir. Berharap bertemu orang yang dapat menunjukkan jalan. Hinata terus menyusuri jalan itu.

Sampai akhirnya, dia mendengar suara seperti orang berbicara satu sama lain.

'Akhirnya!. Semoga mereka bisa membantuku,' batin Hinata girang. Sudah lelah dia menyusuri jalan ini tanpa menemui rumahnya.

Hinata melangkah ke arah suara tersebut. Dan dia mendapati 2 orang lelaki dengan baju SMA yang berantakan sedang bersendar gurau. Baik, Hinata jadi takut dan sedikit mundur. Tapi, dia hanya ingin bertanya kemana arah menuju jalan utama Konoha. Tidak masalah kan?. Kakinya sudah gemetar lelah. Dengan sedikit takut, Hinata maju menuju 3 orang lelaki tersebut.

"Su-sumimasen, Ma-maaf mengganggu," ujar Hinata terbata dan langsung membuat 2 lelaki tersebut menoleh.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin bertanya. Di-dimana arah menuju jalan utama Ko-konoha?" tanya Hinata gugup karena melihat tatapan 2 lelaki itu yang terkesan aneh. Firasat buruk mulai membanjiri pikiran Hinata.

"Kelihatannya dia orang baru disini," bisik salah seorang lelaki pada temannya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh temannya. Hinata mulai merinding. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap kabur. Tapi sayang, dia kurang cepat. Tangannya ditangkap dan 2 lelaki itu mulai menggodanya.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku. To-tolong," mohon Hinata sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram.

"Lepas? Memang kau mau kemana sih?" goda lelaki kedua sambil mencolek dagu Hinata.

"Enaknya diapakan ya?" tanya lelaki pertama pada temannya. Dan langsung membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

'Kami-Sama, tolong aku!' jerit batin Hinata.

**000-000**

"Kotetsu-san, berhenti di minimarket sebentar. Aku mau beli minuman. Kotetsu-san mau juga?" ujar Naruto sekalian menawarkan.

"Baik. Tidak usah, Naruto-sama saja," jawab Kotetsu sembari mengarahkan mobil ke dekat supermarket.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," Naruto membuka pintu mobil, kemudian menuju dalam minimarket.

10 menit berselang, Naruto keluar dengan menjinjing satu plastik minuman.

"To-tolong! A-aku tidak mau! Le-lepaskan!" samar-samar, teriakan itu terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Naruto melangkah ke jalan kecil di sebelah minimarket untuk mencari sumber suara. Nihil. Gang itu kosong.

'Halusinasi saja,' batin Naruto berucap. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tapi..

"TO-TOLONGGG, JA-JANGAN KUMOHON!" teriakan sadis itu terdengar lagi. Oke, ini bukan halusinasi Naruto. Naruto berlari ke gang di sebelah minimarket. Entah mengapa, perasaannya sedikit tak enak.

**000..000..**

"Kau ini, berisik sekali!. Tak akan ada yang menolongmu!" bentak lelaki yang sedari tadi mencoba mencium Hinata. Tapi tak berhasil, karena Hinata selalu berhasil menghindarkan wajahnya.

"Woy, bantu aku memegangi gadis ini dong," teriak lelaki itu pada temannya yang langsung memegangi wajah Hinata.

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat air mata mulai menggenang di wajah Hinata. Dengan santai, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap mencium Hinata yang pasrah dan tak dapat lagi melawan.

5 cm lagi..

**BUAGHHHHH**

Pukulan kencang tepat mengenai hidung lelaki lancang yang akan mencium Hinata. Dengan cepat, tangan Hinata ditarik dan dibawa lari oleh orang yang memukul itu.

Hinata masih memproses kejadian itu. Saat dia mengadah, lelaki yang menariknya sekarang adalah..

Namikaze Naruto?.

"HEI, KEMARI KAU! JANGAN LARI!" teriak lelaki yang baru dapat bogem mentah dari Naruto. Lelaki itu berlari mengejar Naruto dan Hinata, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

Naruto tetap menarik Hinata sambil berlari secepat mungkin. Tak disangka, Naruto dan Hinata tersusul oleh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu langsung menghadang Naruto dan menonjok Naruto tepat di dadanya.

"Arghhh! Uhuk!" saat itu juga, darah tumpah dari mulut Naruto.

"NA-NARUTO!" jerit Hinata saat melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah.

"Rasakan kau. Berani me- ARGHH!" perkataan lelaki tersebut terputus karena bagian terlemah seorang laki-laki ditendang Hinata. Lelaki itu jatuh kesakitan. Melihat lawannya jatuh, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lagi. Berlari lagi, sekuat yang Naruto bisa.

**000..00**

Setelah lumayan jauh dan merasa tidak akan ditemukan lagi, Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sebuah lapangan. Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dan Hinata segera merebahkan Naruto di pahanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sadarlah!. Hiks, aku ha-harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Hinata menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari mulut Naruto. Mata Naruto masih sedikit terbuka. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meraih handphone di kantung celananya.

Naruto berusaha mencari sesuatu di handphonenya. Akhirnya, setelah menemukannya, Naruto menyerahkan handphone itu pada Hinata. Masih dengan tangan gemetar. Hinata meraih hanphone itu, dan menemukan sebuah nomor.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menekan tombol call di kontak yang bernama 'Kotetsu-san' itu. Ya, Hinata yakin, siapapun Kotetsu itu, dia pasti bisa menolong Naruto saat ini.

Dan tak lama, kegelapan pun menyelimuti pandangan Naruto.

**TBC**

HAA~ parah. Cuman menyelesaikan 1 chapter+edit rasanya mata pedes banget #curhat #ditendang. Oke, mungkin di chapter 1, belum kelihatan romancenya dan belum ada penjelasan signifikan tentang penyakit Naruto. Tapi, aku janji, kalau fic ini dilanjutkan, chapter 2 akan aku jelaskan semua ^^v. Arigatou yang bersedia membaca. Tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review di bawah yaa~. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2. Daah '_'/


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo~ bertemu lagi sama saya, Author bajakan dari Negeri Putih Biru yang membawakan chapter 2 Long Kiss Goodbye. Dan saya ingin BERTERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat para reviewer yang login ataupun tidak. Makasih ya buat saran yang kalian kasih. Aku senang sekali *pelukcium*. Balasan reviewnya di bawah ya ^^. Oke segitu aja bacotan saya. Happy Reading.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran bak butiran debu, alur ngebut.

SPECIAL THANKS FOR YOAN AND FIRDA. Bantuan kalian mencerahkanku^^

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Untunglah, setelah ditelfon, Kotetsu datang dan cepat membawa ke rumah sakit Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Hinata benar-benar panik saat itu. Karena, walaupun sudah pingsan, mulut Naruto masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto segera dilarikan ke UGD.

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar khawatir. Hinata duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan UGD. Berharap Kotetsu, yang tadi dipanggil dokter, segera muncul dari dalam UGD.

Perasaannya tak tenang. Dia gelisah.

'Krieeet'

Pintu UGD terbuka. Hinata langsung menoleh. Dan, syukurlah, Kotetsu yang keluar. Orang yang sedari tadi Hinata harapkan kemunculannya.

Kotetsu menutup pintu UGD dan menuju tempat Hinata duduk. Kotetsu segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Naruto-sama tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga siuman. Kalau dia sudah siuman, dia boleh pulang. Syukurlah dia boleh dibawa pulang. Kalau tidak, mati aku," ujar Kotetsu seakan menjawab semua kegelisahan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega.

"Maaf, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Kotetsu pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. "Hyuuga Hi-hinata. Maaf, a-aku yang membuat Naruto-kun ja-jadi seperti ini," ujar Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Kotetsu menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Naruto-sama memang selalu begitu," ujar Kotetsu.

Hening dalam beberapa menit tercipta diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya..

"Naruto-sama itu sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa kami semua mengkhawatirkan fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin melemah," ujar Kotetsu sambil menutup matanya. Dahi Hinata mengerut mendengarnya. Semakin lemah? Apa maksudnya?

"A-apa maksud Kotetsu-san?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Naruto-sama punya penyakit yang lumayan berat," jawab Kotetsu lagi dengan suara pelan. Ekspresi Hinata yang tadi heran, sekarang berubah menjadi kaget. Naruto yang ceria itu punya penyakit?.

Kotetsu menangkap ekspresi kaget Hinata. "Tidak ketahuan ya Naruto-sama itu punya penyakit?. Fisiknya yang gagah dan sifatnya yang ceria itu menutup segalanya. Beda dengan orang lain yang berpenyakit sama dengannya," ujar Kotetsu menjawab kekagetan Hinata.

"Dan lagi, aku berani taruhan, tidak ada satupun temannya yang tahu soal penyakit Naruto-sama," lanjut Kotetsu.

"Naruto-sama tidak ingin siapapun tau dia sakit. Apalagi teman-temannya. Dia pasti akan menghajarku jika aku menceritakan keadaannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau baik, Hyuuga. Dan kau juga sudah melihat Naruto dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya Naruto-sama. Kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Kotetsu.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Y-ya, a-aku mau," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

Kotetsu menarik nafas.

"Dimulai dari hari itu, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, kehidupan Naruto-sama berubah," ujar Kotetsu memulai ceritanya

**(FLASHBACK ON)**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, Ruang Pemeriksaan Penyakit Dalam.**

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BERANINYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak seseorang di dalam sebuah ruang di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Aku tidak sembarangan memvonis, Minato-sama. Hasil cek sudah aku ulang berkali-kali. Ini kenyataan," jawab dokter itu pada orang yang tadi berteriak, Namikaze Minato. Minato makin naik darah mendengarnya. Tanpa ragu, Minato menarik kerah baju dokter itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMVONIS ANAKKU SEPERTI ITU HAH?! JANGAN BERBOHONG!" teriak Minato emosi. Emosinya sudah memuncak mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Dokter itu, Yakushi Kabuto, hanya bisa menghela nafas diteriaki oleh Minato.

"Minato, sudah! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Dokter!" ujar Kushina, istrinya setengah berteriak sembari menarik tangan Minato agar kembali duduk. Mata Kushina juga berkaca-kaca mendengar vonis Kabuto atas anaknya.

Minato menuruti istrinya. Dia melepas cengkramannya dan kembali duduk.

"Saya mohon, dengarkan penjelasan saya dulu. Saya juga harus bicara pada Naruto sendiri, agar dia tahu kondisinya," ujar Kabuto sembari membenarkan kerah bajunya.

Minato membelalak. "Tidak boleh! Cukup aku dan istriku saja yang tahu. Dia tidak perlu!" teriak Minato lagi. Tidak, Minato tidak ingin Naruto tahu.

"Minato-sama, flek itu menyebar dengan cepat. Naruto harus segera tau keadaan tubuhnya sekarang, agar dia tahu cara menjaga dirinya!" ujar Kabuto berusaha meyakinkan Minato. Minato tertunduk. Akhirnya, Minato mengalah."Baiklah. Kushina, tolong panggil Naruto," Minato menepuk bahu istrinya yang terlihat menahan tangis.

Kushina mengangguk. Dia keluar dan memanggil Naruto yang duduk di kursi tunggu luar.

.

.

Akhirnya, Keluarga Namikaze itu sudah duduk di depan Kabuto.

"Naruto, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang keadaan tubuhmu. Kau siap mendengarnya?" tanya Kabuto pada Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Tegang. Ya, sekarang dia tegang. Entah kenapa, raut wajah orangtuanya menampakkan kesedihan. Ada apa? Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya?. Akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk, bertanda Naruto siap mendengar keadaannya.

"Naruto keluhan sakit di dadamu itu sudah aku deteksi. Dan ini hasilnya," ujar Kabuto sambil menunjukkan hasil rontgen dada Naruto yang disinar.

"Bisa kau lihat bagian ini? Ini adalah gambar jantungmu. Dan bisa lihat gambar putih seperti kain yang menutupi sebagian jantungmu ini? Itu adalah flek yang ditimbulkan oleh virus yang mematikan," ujar Kabuto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk gambar rontgen Naruto.

DEG!

"Me-mematikan?" tanya Naruto gugup. Apa? Mematikan katanya?.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Maaf, aku harus memberitahumu. Ini kondisi tubuhmu sekarang. Akan kulanjutkan," ujar Kabuto.

"Flek ini kurang lebih seperti tumor, tapi flek jauh lebih berbahaya. Flek ini menghambat kerja jantungmu. Jantungmu akan semakin lambat bekerja, karena ditutupi flek ini. Dan sakit di dadamu itu, dikarenakan flek itu mulai merayap ke dalam paru-parumu. Semakin lama, flek ini akan menyebar ke hatimu, dan akan merusak kerja seluruh organ tubuhmu, tanpa bisa dihentikan," lanjut Kabuto.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya. Menyebar ke seluruh tubuh? Tak bisa dihentikan? Merusak kerja organ tubh? Kami-sama,ini terlalu mendadak!

"Penyakit seperti ini sudah banyak terjadi. Virus yang menjadi penyebab pertumbuhan flek ini belum diketahui asalnya. Oleh karna itulah, belum diketahui obatnya, ataupun cara menghentikannya. Prosedur operasi juga tidak bisa. Karena, flek ini menempel kuat pada organ yang dihinggapinya. Semua orang yang menderita penyakit ini, perlahan akan merasa lemah, tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan akhirnya… Pergi," ujar Kabuto dengan wajah lemas.

"Oleh karena itu Naruto, mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu. Ingat, tubuhmu tidak seperti dulu lagi. Jangan lakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenagamu. Jangan ikut pelajaran olahraga. Karena, kalau kau ikut olahraga, jantungmu yang sudah bekerja keras karena disumbat flek itu, akan dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Dan itu bisa membuat jantungmu berhenti saat itu juga," lanjut Kabuto seraya mematikan lampu yang menyinari hasil rontgen Naruto.

Tes..

Airmata Kushina terjatuh juga. Kushina menangis. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan anaknya terkena penyakit itu. Ini terlalu mendadak!

Naruto pun sama. Dia kaget sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya dia keluar dari sini dan lari sejauh mungkin. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, bangunkan Naruto sekarang juga! Tapi ini kenyataan. Ngilu di dada yang Naruto rasakan tadi, mulai terasa lagi. Nafasnya sesak dan tersendat. Kami-sama, tidak boleh ikut olahraga? Lalu, ekskul basket yang menjadi identitasnya di sekolah, akan jadi apa?! Olahraga adalah sebagian masa remaja Naruto. Artinya, sebentar lagi..

Naruto akan mulai kehilangan masa remajanya?

(**FLASHBACK OFF)**

"Begitulah ceritanya. Aku tahu hal itu dari Minato-sama sendiri saat aku mengantarnya ke kantor. Memang, tidak terlihat Naruto-sama itu sakit. Tapi aku yakin, dia selalu menahan sakit di bagian dadanya. Dan dua minggu lalu, dia terjatuh di kamarnya dengan darah berlumuran dari mulut dan hidungnya. Oleh karena itu, dia harus dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit selama 3 minggu. Tapi, tadi pagi dia sudah memaksa ingin sekolah. Keras kepala bukan?" ujar Kotetsu setelah selesai dengan ceritanya.

Tertegun. Hinata tertegun mendengar cerita Kotetsu tentang Naruto. Apa sebegitu berbahayanya penyakit Naruto? itu. Naruto kelihatan sangat sangat sehat!

"Kau bisa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Naruto-sama sendiri. Tapi aku pasti dihajarnya," lanjut Kotetsu.

Hinata terdiam. Masih mencerna semua cerita Kotetsu yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

"Maaf. Namikaze Naruto sudah sadar. Silahkan ditemui. Sebentar lagi, dia bisa dibawa pulang," ujar seorang suster dari dalam ruang UGD kepada Kotetsu dan Hinata. Kotetsu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Temui dia, Hyuuga. Kalau kau ingin menanyakan lebih detail padanya, tolong buat kata-kata agar aku tidak dihajar olehnya," ujar Kotetsu sambil tersenyum. Hinata menangguk. Hinata berdiri, dan masuk ke ruang UGD.

**00_00**

Bau obat yang tajam langsung menusuk hidung Hinata saat memasuki UGD. Hinata dibimbing suster itu menuju tempat Naruto berbaring. Banyak orang lain yang juga sedang mendapat perolongan di UGD itu.

Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di tempat tidur Naruto yang dibatasi horden di kedua sisinya. Naruto masih berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dan sebuah selang oksigen melingkari bagian hidungnya. Dengan agak ragu, Hinata berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Naruto beruntun pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "A-aku menunggu Naruto-kun sadar," jawab Hinata. Naruto mendengus. "Harusnya kau tidak usah menungguku, Hinata-chan. Pulang saja. Nanti orangtuamu mencarimu," ujar Naruto menanggapi jawaban Hinata. Hinata menggeleng. "Aku mau berterimakasih Na-naruto-kun sudah me-menolongku," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ehehe, sama-sama Hinata-chan. Kita kan teman. Lagipula, saat menolongmu, aku langsung tumbang hanya dengan satu tonjokan. Tidak keren sekali ya?" tawa Naruto. Disela tawanya, Naruto memegang dadanya. Hinata langsung tahu, bahwa Naruto tengah menahan sakit.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa sakit?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya mengelus dada saja. Tidak perlu khawatir Hinata," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Hinata agak panik. "Pasti sakit kan Naruto-kun? Perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Hinata masih khawatir. Naruto masih menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Lagipula, tadi hanya ditonjok kecil. Tidak seberapa," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ja-jangan berbohong,"ujar Hinata gugup. Hinata masih mengatur kata-kata untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto. Hinata takut disangka orang yang suka ikut campur. Naruto diam sesaat. "Bohong apa, Hinata?" Naruto mulai curiga. Sepertinya Hinata tau sesuatu. Hinata tidak menjawab, membuat Naruto makin curiga. "Memang aku bohong apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, sampai Naruto sadar, kalau Hinata memang tahu sesuatu. Ya, Hinata tahu tentang penyakitnya.

"Kotetsu-san yang bercerita ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Hinata tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Yahh, baiklah kalau kau sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat, semua teman-temanku pasti akan tahu. Tapi, aku tidak sangka kau yang tahu duluan. Dasar Kotetsu-san tidak bisa dipercaya," umpat Naruto kecil.

Hinata makin gugup. "Ma-maaf Na-naruto-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri u-urusanmu," ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hei, tidak masalah. Kau juga sudah terlanjur melihat aku yang lemah ini kan? Tanpa Kotetsu-san beritahu, harusnya kau sudah sadar. Hanya dengan tonjokan yang tidak terlalu kencang tadi, aku sampai memuntahkan darah begitu," ujar Naruto makin lemas. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Terpancarlah wajah sendu Naruto. "Tapi, berjanjilah, cukup kau saja yang tahu. Jangan ada lagi yang tahu," lanjut Naruto. Hinata mengangguk mengerti

"Aku ini lemah, Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan raut penuh kesedihan. "Aku masih merasa ini semua mimpi. Aku masih 16 tahun. Aku masih ingin menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang remaja. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, masa remaja itu akan hilang," lanjut Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto menarik nafas. "Aku bukan murid pintar. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menunjukkan prestasiku di bidang lain , yaitu bidang olahraga dengan cara bermain basket. Dan aku berhasil! Aku sering membawa piala kejuaraan basket. Dan guru-guru pun memberi nilai tambah untukku. Tapi, penyakit ini pasti menghentikanku. Aku makin merasa tidak berguna. Kematian mengejarku," Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan suara yang tersekat.

"Aku sadar, aku akan segera mati. Dokter pun memvonis tidak ada jalan untuk menyembuhkanku. Tapi, aku ingin orang lain mengerti, kalau aku ingin menikmati hidupku sebagai remaja normal. Hanya itu saja," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kuat mendengarnya. "Na-naruto-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi!" ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Naruto-kun, kematian i-itu pasti datang ke setiap o-orang. Termasuk a-aku. Tak ada satu ma-manusia di dunia ini, yang bisa menentukan kapan dia a-akan meninggal. Wa-walaupun dia dokter sekalipun," ujar Hinata menatap mata Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto-kun i-ingin menikmati masa remaja, nikmatilah! Ja-jangan merasa dihalangi pe-penyakit itu. A-aku yakin, Naruto-kun bisa! Jangan tunggu kematian, karena kematian pa-pasti datang, kapanpun itu. Naruto-kun juga ti-tidak bodoh. Mu-mungkin hanya kurang be-belajar. Berusahalah! Ja-jangan putus semangat," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto diam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ya, perkataan Hinata memang benar. Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus sekali. "Arigatou, Hinata. Terimakasih telah mengatakan itu. Akan kucoba menikmati masa remajaku tanpa terganggu penyakit ini. Aku mohon bantuanmu ya, Senior," jawab Naruto setengah bercanda. Hinata langsung merengut. "A-aku bukan senior!" ujar Hinata. "Masa sih? Perkataanmu tadi bijak sekali lho~" canda Naruto lagi. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tawa Naruto pun pecah melihat wajah Hinata.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau membantuku melewatinya, Hinata-chan? " tanya Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Hinata mengangguk.

"A-aku akan membantumu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yakin. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tak salah kan, menceritakannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu? Semoga Naruto-sama tidak menghajarku," ujar Kotetsu sembari terus mengintip mereka.

Awal untuk Naruto dan Hinata, hm?

**00_00**

**Pagi Hari, kediaman Namikaze. 07.00**

"Naruto, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto. Keluarga Namikaze ini sedang melakukan sarapan bersama. Disebelah Kushina, Minato duduk sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Naruto menatap menu yang ada di meja makan. "Aku roti saja, Kaasan," jawab Naruto yang akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya. Kushina meraih roti, dan mengolesinya selai.

"Sudah berapa kali Tousan bilang, jangan kabur dari rumah sakit. Kau itu masih belum sembuh total. Kau mau kejadian itu terulang, Naruto?" tiba-tiba Minato bicara. Minato gemas sekali pada anaknya yang bandel ini. Saat Naruto dirawat, Minato dan Kushina memang bergilir menemani Naruto di Rumah sakit. Tapi, kemarin Minato dan Kushina tidak ada giliran menjaga Naruto di rumah sakit. Mereka ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan lembur sampai hampir pagi. Akhirnya, Genma lah yang menjaga Naruto. Namun, Genma itu tidak bisa menandingi kekerasan kepala Naruto. Pada saat Minato dan Kushina akan menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruto, Dokter bilang Naruto kabur dan pergi ke sekolah. Untung Minato tidak tahu, bahwa kemarin Naruto sempat masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kalau Minato tahu, Kotetsu, Genma, siapkan harapan terakhir kalian.

"Kaasan juga sudah izin pada Senseimu. Kau ini bandel sekali sih Naruto. Lain kali, jangan kabur kalau dirawat di rumah sakit, patuhi kata dokter," lanjut Kushina sembari menyerahkan roti pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kaasan dan Tousan berlebihan. Aku ini sehat. Kalian menganggapku seolah-olah aku ini akan segera mati. Berhenti menganggapku seperti itu!" ujar Naruto sedikit kasar.

"Kalau kalian ingin aku tetap sehat, aku akan sehat tanpa perlu kalian awasi seperti ini. Percayalah padaku!" ujar Naruto lagi berusaha meyakinkan Kaasan dan Tousannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin dihalangi.

Minato dan Kushina terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka juga tidak ingin merubah kehidupan Naruto yang bebas. Tapi, mereka juga tidak ingin Naruto pergi mendahului mereka.

"Baiklah sayang. Asal kamu sehat, istirahat di rumah saja juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu di rumah sakit," ujar Kushina menenangkan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mendengaarnya.

"Iya Kaasan, aku akan tetap sehat! Percayalah!" jawab Naruto mantap sembari tersenyum lebar. Kushina ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang terpaksa ditunjukan Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya. Nanti aku terlambat. Aku cinta kalian," lanjut Naruto sambil mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya dan membawa rotinya.

"Rotinya dimakan ya. Awas kalau dibuang. Belajar yang benar," ujar Kushina sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto yang berlari menuju pintu.

Naruto lenyap dari pandangan Minato dan Kushina. Akhirnya, tangis pun tak dapat ditahan Kushina lagi.

"Hey, sudahlah. Dia sudah berjanji akan terus sehat kan? Kita harus percaya padanya," Minato mengelus pundak istrinya yang menangis.

Kushina menangguk mengerti. 'Naruto, Kaasan akan selalu mendoakanmu. Selalu,' ujar Kushina dalam hati.

**00_00**

Mobil yang dinaiki Naruto meluncur menuju sekolahnya. Baru sekitar 20 menit mobil itu jalan dari rumahnya.

Sesak. Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa, sekarang dada Naruto terasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Naruto mencoba menarik nafas dari hidung. Nihil, tak ada udara yang terhirup untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Naruto berusaha mengambil nafas lagi dari mulutnya. Sama saja, paru-parunya tetap tak terisi oksigen sedikitpun.

Wajah Naruto mulai memucat. Peluh membajiri pelipisnya. Sungguh, sekarang paru-paru Naruto seakan tak berfungsi. Kotetsu tak sengaja melirik Naruto yang duduk di belakang, melalui kaca mobilnya. Kotetsu terbelalak melihat Naruto yang memucat dan berkeringat. Segera saja, Kotetsu menghentikan mobilnya.

"Naruto-sama, anda kenapa?" tanya Kotetsu panik sembari memegang tangan Naruto yang juga berkeringat. Keringat dingin. Badan Naruto dingin sekali. Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk berbicara, karena sekarang paru-parunya tak bisa diisi udara.

"Bertahanlah Naruto-sama," ujar Kotetsu sembari memegang setir dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kali ini Kotetsu putar balik arah menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Entah sudah ke berapa kali Kotetsu harus ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengantar anak majikannya ini.

Naruto makin memucat. Naruto masih terus mencoba menarik nafasnya, tetap tidak bisa!

Kami-sama, akankah kau menyelamatkan Naruto lagi?

**TBC**

Nah sekarang balasan review.

Yonerwe : iya makasih udah bersedia review ya^^

Lathifah Amethyst-Chan : Yatta~ kita liat aja endingnya nanti^^makasih sudah sempat review.

Gyuururu-kun : Iya saran Gyuukun bagus sekali :3 sudah aku pakai sarannya. Makasih sudah mau review

: udaah. Ini udah chapter berikutnya.

Hanazonorin444 : Aha, itu dia belum boleh dibocorkan^^

Kire- neko : ahh senangnya Kirei suka^^ iya nggak akan bertele tele kok. Paling sampai 4 chapter aja. Emm~ gajanji ya gaberubah jadi angst

K : Nguahah~ iya kan alurnya niruin Minato yang yellow plesh #braak . iya makasih sarannya.

MR : Makasih^^

Algojo : iya ini udah dilanjutin

Soo : Huwaa Soo, itusih tergantung stok pikiran ajaa *peluk soo* . iya ini udah apdet ^^9

Makasih atas review kalian. Bersediakah mereview chapter ini?^^. Gomen kalau chapter ini agak aneh ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Daah '-'/


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo~ Ai kambeek~ *dilemparbatu*. Ai kambek dan membawakan Chapter 3 dari Long Kiss Goodbye~. Dan Ai kembali mau BERTERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat para reviewer. Ai sayang kalian~. Review kalian bikin Ai semangat ^^9. Happy Reading^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

WARNING : OOC maybe, typo bertebaran bak butiran debu. Alur ngebut.

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

**CHAPTER 3**

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, 07.10 AM

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa Sakura sembari menepuk bahu Hinata yang melamun. Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ohayou Sakura," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan yang didapatinya hanya Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Sasuke, kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura karena tak melihat Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Tanda dia tak tahu dimana temannya itu. Hinata yang sedari tadi melamunkan hal itu, makin merasa tidak tenang. Perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Ini sudah 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi, tapi Naruto belum datang.

"E-em, Sa-sakura-chan, apa kau punya nomor handphone Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura menangguk. Sakura membuka handphonenya dan mengacak kontak.

"Nih," ujar Sakura singkat sembari memberikan handphonenya pada Hinata. Hinata meraihnya dan segera menyalin nomor handphone Naruto.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto-kun' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

._._._.

**UGD RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

Kotetsu, Minato dan Kushina duduk dengan gelisah di kursi tunggu. Kushina tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya. Padahal, baru tadi pagi dia mendengar janji anaknya untuk tetap sehat. Tapi, sekarang anak tunggalnya malah masuk UGD.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Naruto akan baik-baik saja," ujar Minato berusaha menangkan istrinya. Minato juga khawatir akan keadaan anaknya. Dia risih, dia gelisah.

Setelah dilarikan lagi ke Rumah Sakit, Kotetsu langsung menghubungi Minato dan Kushina yang baru saja akan berangkat ke kantor. Minato dan Kushina segera melupakan pekerjaan mereka, dan beralih menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

Kotetsu hanya menatap pilu kedua majikannya itu. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan orangtua yang melihat anaknya seperti ini. Seingat Kotetsu, waktu Kotetsu kecil, dia demam sedikit saja, orangtuanya sudah repot dan khawatir sekali. Apalagi yang terkena penyakit berat seperti ini?

Saat Minato masih berusaha menenangkan Kushina, akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka. Kabuto keluar dari dalam dengan wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

Kushina dan Minato langsung berdiri. "Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, bisa tolong ikut ke ruangan saya?" tanya Kabuto pada Minato dan Kushina yang masih berdiri. Minato dan Kushina menangguk, lalu mengikuti Kabuto berjalan.

"Tolong berjaga disini sebentar," ujar Minato pada Kotetsu sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat tadi. Kotetsu mengangguk pelan.

Kushina masih kalut. Kushina tidak kuat mendengar vonis dokter selanjutnya atas anaknya. Airmata itu menetes lagi. Naruto, lihatlah. Ibumu meneteskannya. Lagi.

-dr. Yakushi Kabuto Room-

"Sesuai dugaan saya, flek itu menyebar cepat dan makin tebal," ujar Kabuto memulai pembicaraannya. "Flek yang tadinya hanya mulai merambat menutupi seperempat paru-paru dan sebagian jantung, kini hampir menutupi setengah paru-paru dan setengah jantung, dalam jangka waktu singkat. Dalam waktu singkat juga, flek ini akan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya," lanjut Kabuto dengan suara berat.

Kushina menangis lagi. Minato makin frustasi. Ini kenyataan yang sungguh tidak dapat diterima.

"Kabuto, aku mohon, tolong anakku. Terserah kau mau rujuk dia kemanapun. Ke Rumah Sakit di ujung dunia juga akan aku bawa dia kesana. Asal dia sembuh. Aku mohon," ujar Minato lirih.

Kabuto ikut merasa sedih juga mendengar permohonan Minato. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya dokter. Bukan Tuhan. Dia sudah mengusahakan jalan paling baik.

"Jalan satu-satunya hanya berdoa. Secara medis, saya sudah tidak punya jalan. Kalau saya masih punya jalan, saya pasti akan melakukannya," jawab Kabuto lagi. Kabuto menangkap raut putus asa dari Kushina dan Minato.

"Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, jangan putus asa. Naruto yang paling tau tentang rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Percayalah padanya. Dia pasti bisa menghadapinya. Ini cobaan dari Tuhan. Dan semua rencana Tuhan baik. Pasti ada jalan keluar," ujar Kabuto meyakinkan Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina mengerti itu. Mereka harus berjalan mendampingi Naruto sampai menemui jalan keluar dari cobaan ini.

._._.

Pukul 12.30, Ruang Rawat Inap Lavender

"Ugh," Akhirnya, bola mata lautan itu sedikit terbuka. Selang yang masih terpasang di hidungnya, infus yang menancap di tangannya, membuat keadaannya sangat menyedihkan.

"Naruto? Kamu sudah sadar? Syukurlah Kami-sama!" jerit Kushina saat melihat Naruto telah membuka matanya, walau baru sedikit.

"Apa? Dia sudah sadar?" sambung Minato sembari berjalan ke sisi kiri ranjang Naruto.

Mendengar dua suara orang yang dicintainya, Naruto, pemilik bola mata lautan itu, berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar dan memastikan kalau dia belum mati. Setelah benar-benar membuka matanya, yang didapatinya memang kedua orang yang dicintainya, orangtuanya. Berarti dia memang belum mati karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kami-sama, terimakasih. Hai, tampan. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah enakan?" tanya Kushina masih dengan mata agak sembab.

"Hei, jangan ajak dia bicara dulu," ujar Minato sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Senang sekali masih bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Baik. Ma-af ya aku mengingkari janjiku," jawab Naruto dengan suara masih agak dipaksakan. Paru-parunya masih belum bisa digunakan normal. Kushina mengangguk.

"Tapi apa kamu mau janji lagi kalau kamu akan terus sehat? " tanya Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk. "Lain kali aku pasti menepatinya" jawab Naruto mulai lancar. Sejujurnya, Naruto agak terganggu dengan selang di hidungnya yang terus menerus meniupkan oksigen. Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kushina mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto, dan membisikkan satu kata. "Kaasan dan Tousan mencintaimu," bisik Kushina lembut. Membuat Naruto makin tersenyum, dan menyadari bahwa dua orang ini sangat sangat mencintai dirinya dan betapa tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Hei, kau membisikkan apa pada Naruto?" tanya Minato penasaran pada Kushina.

"Ssst, jangan beritahu Tousanmu, Naruto," ujar Kushina sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Payah, kalian rahasia-rahasiaan," ujar Minato dengan mulut sedikit dimajukan. Membuat Kushina dan Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"Hei, ini sudah jam setengah 1. Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Kushina pada dua lelaki kesayangannya. Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Kaasannya. Setengah 1?. Selama itukah dia pingsan?

"Aku lapar. Aku jadi ingin makan ramen. Pasti Naruto juga ingin kan?" tanya Minato sambil melirik anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar tawaran ayahnya.

"Iya! Aku mau ramen! Yang pedas ya!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke baiklah. Aku akan suruh Kotetsu membelinya. Sebentar ya," ujar Kushina sambil menuju keluar ruangan untuk menemui Kotetsu.

~**LongKissGoodbye~**

Siang ini cukup terik. Tapi, panas atau dingin, tidak akan berasa jika pikiran sedang melayang-layang kan? Itu yang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata. Panas menyengat tubunya, peluh membanjiri seragamnya, tapi itu tak dirasakannya. Karena sekarang, dia sedang memikirkan seseorang.

Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, pemuda itu sedang dipikirkannya. Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Dia masih menebak-nebak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah? Apa penyakitnya sedang kambuh? Oh jangan. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling tidak diharapakan Hinata.

Tanpa terasa, kakinya sudah melangkah ke depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ingatannya kembali pada malam kemarin. Saat dia melihat Naruto harus masuk ke dalam UGD disana.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan Rumah Sakit. Menatap pintu depan Rumah Sakit. Masih terdiam disana, angin menerpa rambutnya.

"Hyuuga-san, apa kabar?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang langsung membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Ko-kotetsu-san?" Hinata sedikit kaget melihat orang itu.

"Apa Hyuuga-san mau membesuk Naruto-sama?" tanya Kotetsu. Hinata terkejut. Membesuk?

"Na-naruto dirawat?" tanya Hinata masih terkejut. Kotetsu mengangguk. "Dia masuk Rumah Sakit lagi tadi pagi. Dan aku disuruh membelikan makan siang," jawab Kotetsu seraya mengangkat bungkusan ramen di tangannya.

Dugaan Hinata bahwa penyakit Naruto kambuh ternyata benar.

"Kau belum tahu rupanya. Mau membesuk? Ada Minato dan Kushina-sama, orangtua Naruto-sama di dalam," tawar Kotetsu. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Hinata tidak mungkin membesuk dengan tangan kosong. Dan lagi, di dalam ada orangtua Naruto. Hinata merasa tidak enak hati.

"Minato dan Kushina-sama orang yang baik. Mereka tidak akan marah kalau kau hanya membesuk Naruto-sama," ujar Kotetsu seakan membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, aku ti-tidak bawa apa-apa," jawab Hinata. Kotetsu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ayolah, Naruto-sama pasti senang kau datang," bujuk Kotetsu. Akhirnya, bujukan Kotetsu berhasil. Hinata mau membesuk Naruto.

Hinata mengikuti Kotetsu berjalan menuju ruang rawat inap Naruto. Akhirnya, sampailah di depan sebuah kamar bertuliskan "Lavender" di pintunya. Kotetsu membuka pintu itu.

"Naruto-sama, ada tamu~" ujar Kotetsu saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Kotetsu memiringkan badannya, sehingga Hinata yang ada di belakang Kotetsu pun terlihat.

"Ah, Hinata-chan rupanya. Masuk!" seru Naruto saat melihat siapa tamunya. Ada secercah perasaan senang dalam hati Naruto saat melihat gadis itu datang.

Minato dan Kushina sedikit tersenyum melihat anak mereka yang tiba-tiba langsung sumringah.

"Namamu Hinata-chan ya? Ayo masuk sini!" ajak Kushina juga. Akhirnya, Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang. Go-gomen kalau aku me-mengganggu," ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kushina mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu kok. Perkenalkan. Aku Kushina dan dia Minato. Kami orangtua Naruto," ujar Kushina memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Minato ramah

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang sekali bi-bisa berkenalan dengan Obaasan dan Ojiisan," Hinata kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Oh iya, kau kesini mau membesuk Naruto kan? Baiklah, Minato, ayo keluar!" ujar Kushina sambil menyeret suaminya pergi keluar.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, mereka memang agak heboh," ujar Naruto setelah orangtuanya keluar. Hinata sedikit tersenyum dan dengan gugup, Hinata duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi pa-pagi, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya tadi pagi sedikit kambuh," jawab Naruto enteng. Hinata memandang Naruto yang hidungnya masih dilingkari selang oksigen. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hati Hinata melihat Naruto dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Aku payah ya? Apa keadaanku se-menyedihkan itu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak kok," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Lalu? Arti pandanganmu padaku itu apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Me-memang salah ka-kalau aku memandang Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata balik. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah sih," jawab Naruto lagi. Hening sejenak diantara mereka.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan flek yang ganas?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksud Na-naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata. Kali ini mata mereka bertemu.

"Maksudku, apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku? Adakah cara menyembuhkan penyakitku selain cara medis?" jelas Naruto. Mata Naruto kembali sayu. Menyiratkan bahwa dia sedikit putus asa.

"Na-naruto-kun.." Hinata menyebut nama Naruto lirih. Seakan bisa merasakan apa yang dirasa pemuda itu.

"Kejadian tadi pagi membuatku sadar kalau aku bisa mati kapan saja," ujar Naruto lagi. Raut wajahnya menyedihkan sekali.

"Dan kalau aku mati, aku pas-"

"Cukup Naruto-kun!" ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh perkataan Hinata.

"Sudah ku-kubilang, jangan katakan itu la-lagi. Na-naruto-kun jangan mau di-dikalahkan penyakit. Na-naruto-kun pasti se-sembuh. A-aku akan co-coba bantu cari alternatif untuk me-menyembuhkan Naruto-kun. Kita sama-sama be-berusaha Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata kembali menampar jiwa Naruto yang mulai putus asa.

"Hinata.."

"Jangan ka-katakan mati terus. Ayo Na-naruto-kun. Semangatlah!" ujar Hinata lagi. Hinata memandang mata Naruto. Berusaha menyalurkan keyakinan.

Naruto tidak menyangka, gadis yang gugup ini mampu menyemangatinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Aku sungguh berterimakasih," ucap Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Hinata merona. Hinata bingung, kenapa dia bisa selancar ini berbicara kalau soal menyemangati Naruto?

"A-aku pa-pasti akan mencari cara lain untuk me-menyembuhkan Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak.."

**~LongKissGoodbye~**

**Kabuto's Room**

"Dia sadar dengan cepat. Aku memang tidak berhak memvonisnya. Tapi, menurut perhitungan medisku, umurnya memang tidak lama lagi. Jadi, aku sarankan, bebaskan dia. Biarkan dia menikmati kehidupannya," ujar Kabuto sambil mematikan lampu rontgennya.

Airmata Kushina berasa kering. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa maksudmu membebaskan?" tanya Minato.

"Biarkan dia menjalani hidup normalnya, menghabiskan sisa waktunya, asal jangan terlalu lelah. Kasihan dia kalau harus dikurung terus di rumah sakit, sedang kita tau, kalau jalan medis benar benar tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Maaf, aku hanya bicara jujur. Hari ini, dia sudah bisa kalian bawa pulang," Kabuto kembali menegaskan.

"Tak adakah jalan lain?" tanya Minato lagi. Masih tak ingin menyerah.

Kabuto menjawabnya dengan satu gelengan. Minato kembali menghela nafas.

**Oo_oo_**

**Pukul 19.00, Ruang Rawat Inap Lavender**

"Kaasan, kita pulang malam ini?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kaasannya membereskan baju. Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya tampan, kita pulang hari ini. Badanmu ada yang sakit?" tanya Kushina setelah selesai membereskan baju.

"Tidak ada kok. Yes, berarti besok aku boleh sekolah kan?" tanya Naruto ceria. Kushina mengangguk yang membuat Naruto menjerit girang.

"Kalian berdua ini mesra sekali. Awas, aku cemburu," ujar Minato cemburu dibuat-buat. Menimbulkan tawa di wajah Naruto dan Kushina.

Semoga, tawa itu terus berlanjut.

**~LongKissGoodbye**

Hinata masih antusias menatap laptopnya. Masih dengan pencarian "Cara Penyembuhan Flek". Hinata menscroll mousenya mencari jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata mengklik satu judul.

'_Flek adalah penyakit semacam tumor yang jauh lebih ganas. Flek menempel kuat pada bagian yang terkena. Flek menyebar cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan. 90% penderita flek akan berubah menjadi kurus sampai akhirnya meninggal dunia. Oleh karena itu, flek menempati urutan ke 3 penyakit terganas di dunia, walau kasusnya belum banyak"_

_Obat Flek belum ditemukan, sehubungan dengan penyebabnya yang juga belum ditemukan._

Ctas! Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti. Ternyata benar cerita Kotetsu. Memang penyakit Naruto belum ditemukan obatnya.

Mata Hinata sedikit memanas. Entah kenapa, sedih. Sedih sekali mengetahui Naruto, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu, menderita penyakit itu.

Apakah Hinata..

Mulai menyukai Naruto? Secepat itukah? Atau perasaan ini hanya sebatas perasaan kasihan?

Hinata segera mengcopy hasil itu dan memprintnya. Hinata ingin meneliti lagi penyakit itu di laboratorium sekolahnya.

**._._.**

**Esoknya, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, 06.55**

Naruto telah duduk di kursinya. Entah kenapa, hari ini hatinya begitu senang dan tenang. Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata belum datang.

"Hei kapten! Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang. Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bertato di pipinya.

"Hai Kiba. Kurang enak badan kemarin," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Ck, padahal kemarin kita ada sparing basket. Karena kau tidak ada, sparingnya kita undur jadi hari ini. Kau bisa kan?" tanya Kiba sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto kaget. Dia baru ingat, sekolahnya memang sedang sparing dengan SMA lain.

Naruto hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari pintu.

"O-ohayou," sapa Hinata sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Ah, Ohayou Hinata~" Naruto menyapa Hinata yang duduk di depannya. Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto masuk sekolah. Tapi sayang, sekarang ada Kiba.

"Ohayou mo, Na-naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Hey sudah bersapaannya. Jadi, nanti kita sparing basket di lapangan saat jam pulang ya. Kami mengharapkanmu kapten!" ujar Kiba cepat sembari bangkit dan berlari. Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kiba. Setelah Kiba benar-benar pergi, Hinata langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto-kun ma-mau bermain ba-basket?" tanya Hinata agak panik. Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku sudah lama tak bermain basket," jawab Naruto.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana ka-kalau.." Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Ini.. Aku janji, ini terakhir kali aku bermain basket. Setelah sparing nanti, aku akan mengundurkan diri. Untuk yang terakhir dalam sisa hidupku. Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja setelah sparing nanti," ujar Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kata-kata Naruto sedikit menusuk perasaan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun janji?" tanya Hinata. Dijawab anggukan Naruto yakin Naruto.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon. Ini untuk yang terakhir,' batin Naruto.

**~LongKissGoodbye~**

**12.30, lapangan Konoha High School.**

Cuaca siang ini panas sekali. Tapi, itu tak menyurutkan semangat tim basket Konoha dan Suna yang masing-masing dikapteni oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

Kedua tim tangguh itu akan melaksanakan sparing di lapangan Konoha High School. Beberapa siswa yang ingin menonton duduk di pinggiran.

Terlihat, sang kapten tim basket Konoha berdiri di tengah. Badannya tampak gagah memakai baju tim basketnya. Tapi, belum mulai pertandingan, wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat.

Hinata yang ikut menonton hanya bisa duduk sambil memegang handuk. Dalam hatinya, Hinata terus berdoa, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja selama pertandingan.

Pluit berbunyi, bola basket dilempar. Pertanda pertandingan persahabatan ini sudah dimulai.

5 menit pertama berlalu, belum ada yang mencetak poin. Kedua tim sama-sama tangguh.

"Kiba, kau ke samping!" teriak Naruto mengomando. Akhirnya, tim basket Konoha mendapat angka.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung. Tak terasa, 20 menit berlalu. Tim basket Konoha dan Suna memiliki poin yang sama. Hinata menatap Naruto yang sudah terlihat seperti mau mati.

"Ayoo! 5 menit lagi! Konoha jangan mau kalah!" teriak seorang siswa yang menonton. Disambung teriakan lain. Ya, ini menit terakhir sparing antar dua tim tangguh itu.

Pucat, bibir Naruto membiru. Tapi dia terus berlari mengejar bola. Hinata tahu, Naruto takkan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Dia bisa mati seketika di tempat.

"SATU MENIT LAGII! SEMANGAT NARUTOO!" teriakan kembali membahana di lapangan Konoha.

Tinggal hitungan detik. Bola jatuh di tangan Naruto. Tapi, jarak Naruto dan ring lawan lumayan jauh. Seisi lapangan menjadi hening melihat bola jatuh ke Kapten sekaligus Ace tim Konoha.

Naruto merasakan kakinya tiba-tiba beku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkanya setengah mati, Hinata berteriak.

"Naruto-kun, sedikit lagi! Aku percaya kau bisa!"

Seluruh siswa yang menonton menoleh pada Hinata, termasuk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari. Lawan yang menghadanganya susah payah dia lewati. Teriakan penyemangat kembali membahana.

Sedikit lagi..

Duk! Duk!

TRAKKK!

"MASUUUUK!" teriakan histeris makin menjadi di lapangan. Pluit berbunyi, tanda pertandingan usai. Naruto langsung jatuh dan kepalanya membentur ring setelah berhasil membuat skor di detik terakhir.

"NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Hinata sembari berlari menuju Naruto yang tidur terlentang di bawah ring. Teman-teman setimnya langsung berlari menuju Naruto. Siswa yang menonton juga langsung menolehkan pandangan pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ba-bangun!" teriak Hinata panik saat melihat Naruto menutup matanya. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Ba-bangun! Bangun, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata lagi saat Naruto tak kunjung bangun. Teman teman setim Naruto menatap heran pada Naruto yang langsung terjatuh. Seingat mereka, Naruto lah yang memiliki stamina paling banyak.

Akhirnya, Naruto membuka matanya, dan mendapati Hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hai. Aku berhasil," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum lega walau air matanya hampir jatuh. Hinata membantu Naruto duduk.

"Kapten, kau keren! Kita menang! Walau hanya sparing. Hitung-hitung, balas dendam untuk semester kemarin," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang duduk bersandar pada ring. Ya, semester kemarin, KHS memang kalah bertanding oleh tim basket SMA Suna.

"Kau kurang sehat? Lain kali tak perlu memaksakan diri, Kapten." sambung Shikamaru.

"Jangan panggil aku kapten lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku bukan kapten kalian lagi," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Teman setimnya yang masih mengerumuni Naruto, kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

Naruto menerobos kerumunan timnya, dan berjalan maju ke tengah lapangan. Naruto berdiri menghadap teman setimnya dan seluruh siswa yang tadi menonton sparing itu.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto, mengundurkan diri dari tim basket KHS. Senang pernah bergabung di tim ini. Terimakasih yang tadi menyemangati. Aku harap, kalian tidak bosan menyemangati tim basket ini," ujar Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya langsung riuh dan pertanyaan kecil pun terlontar dari mereka semua. Tim Suna yang masih ada disitu juga kaget mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba itu.

"He-hei, kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak. Ini hanya kemauanku. Selamat ya, hari ini kita menang. Semoga, tim ini tetap menjadi yang terbaik," ujar Naruto kepada timnya.

"Aku pamit dulu ya. Hinata, ayo!" seru Naruto pada Hinata. Timnya dan seluruh siswa yang menonton masih bingung. Mereka makin penasaran karena Naruto tak memberikan alasan yang jelas. Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh di tim basket KHS. Dia Kapten dan Ace. Dan seisi KHS tau itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mengundurkan diri setelah berhasil meraih satu kemenangan lagi.

Naruto melangkah pergi. Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan menyusul Naruto. Jujur, Naruto sedih sekali. Dia masih ingin.. ingin ada di tim itu dan bermain basket. Tapi, cukup sampai disini saja.

"Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru. Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Terimakasih kau sempat bergabung di tim ini. Kami tidak tau apa alasanmu sebenarnya. Tapi, apapun alasanmu, kami akan mendukungmu. Terimakasih, Kapten!" ujar Shikamaru lantang sambil membungkukkan badannya. Diikuti timnya yang membungkukkan badan. Dan seluruh siswa yang menonton ikut membungkukkan badan.

Naruto sangat terkejut. Tapi akhirnya, Naruto ikut membungkukkan badannya. Memberi hormat kepada semua orang yang mengandalkan dan mempercayainya selama menjadi kapten di tim basket ini.

"Terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih banyak," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat badannya. Dan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya keluar lapangan.

"Daah Kapten~ Kami mendukungmu!" teriak seorang siswa sambil melambai. Disambung teriakan lain dan lambaian lain. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melambai sambil terus berjalan.

Hari ini, Namikaze Naruto telah melepaskan satu kebahagiaan masa remajanya.

Hinata menggenggam baju Naruto. berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, seakan mengatakan 'aku-baik-baik-saja'

Semoga..

Naruto memang benar baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

**Nami Curcol: **ANCUR GILA! Parah, Ai memang keturunan Minato, alurnya ngebut banget kayak Minato. Disini NaruHina udah mulai keliatan kan? Maaf ya chapter ini aneh. Sesuai perkiraan, fic ini akan jadi 5 chapter. Sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.

Thanks To : **Kirei-Neko, Cicikun Syeren, LavenderSun, Mira Misawaki, Guest, SlenderKun, DianeUngu, Arimida. , Yuki dei Uchiha.**

Bersediakah meninggalkan review lagi?

See di chapter 4 '_'/


End file.
